Depiction
by Azureila
Summary: Hikaru admitted it was still difficult to find the exact term to depict the nature of their bond. But if there's one word to define it, what would it be?


**Depiction**

**Disclaimer**: Hikaru no Go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.

This is my first fic for Hikaru no Go fandom, like, ever. It takes a great deal of courage to write this down. Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! Constructive critics and friendly comments are highly welcomed.

* * *

_Like friendly colors found them both unite,_

_And each from each contract new strength and light_

**-Alexander Pope-**

* * *

At first, Hikaru didn't consider Sai as the type of companion who was fun to be with.

But, as time passed by, Hikaru gradually got accustomed to his constant presence: the way Sai cried childishly whenever he denied any chance of playing Go, the way Sai encircled his arms around Hikaru's shoulders in such affectionate fashion, begging him to play more and more, the way Sai's violet eyes illuminated with hauntingly beautiful gleam every time he was deeply engrossed in each and every move, even the way Sai laughed; light and honest, full of pure mirth, engulfing both of them in endless harmony.

Sometimes, they argued about silly things, or yelled at each other for whatever petty reasons. Hikaru would snap at him, told him to shut up, but more often than not, his lips unwittingly cracked a loving smile as well; it's his personal gestures to cope with Sai's uncanny antics. No further explanation's needed; they were perfectly fine together, so he didn't mind. He had his Sai, the one who changed his world. Day by day he was overwhelmed with joy and excitement. He couldn't ask for more, could he? If Sai was meant to exist for him, what was he to complain about God's enigmatic disposition?

Easily concluded, Hikaru never contemplated the matter thoroughly; however, Sai did.

One day, Sai involuntary asked in an unassuming way of his. They were walking side by side; two different figures strode along the road home. Sunlight slowly began to fade away, letting moon's glowing brilliance to take over sky's throne.

_How do you perceive our bond, Hikaru?_

Hikaru lost his sense of articulation at once. The question itself was no way simple. He decided to conceal the mixture of emotions with barely audible, nervous chuckle. He did know Sai could see through this, oh yes he knew, but he wanted to let this be, until he was ready. Relief ran through his veins when Sai didn't pry again. As an attempt to assure the ghost that he would let him know (_perhaps someday, someday far in the future, he was pretty damn sure that they had enough time_), Hikaru laced his sturdy fingers with Sai's ghostly, delicate ones, securing Sai's hand in his firm grip.

_Hikaru?_ The ghost seemed to be quite taken aback by the Hikaru's sudden act.

Their gaze interlocked for one moment of defining silence. Eloquent eyes were staring back at him. Sai tilted his head sideways, trying to comprehend this subtle, non-verbal response. Hikaru's face was expressive of his feelings, a demeanor to convey and communicate without using spoken language. Then, as final realization dawned on him, he trailed after Hikaru, his confusion completely perished.

Under the twilight sky, they had established a silent, mutual understanding regarding declaration of deep-rotted certainty: _you're precious to me._

It was alright even if the answer remained obscure for the time being. Sai would wait. After all, there were days and weeks and months and years to come. They would live it to the fullest, together (_they indeed hoped so_).

It was enough (_at least for now_).

And it was all that Sai's longing to hear.

* * *

It had been three years, nine months and three weeks since Sai's dissipation. Hikaru was utterly devastated back then; running and searching everywhere, only to be crushed by demonic illusion of false hope. He kept asking himself many times, how did he let such blessing slip away? How could tragedy turn happiness into emptiness?

The grief excruciatingly consumed him from within. He almost fell into a state of decay.

It was until he realized that Sai was still there all along, lived in him, perfectly immortalized as long as he played more Go, he finally managed to withstand the pain, made up his mind, regained the courage and strength to get back on his feet. From that day forth, he swore to live as a dedicatory for Sai.

Nevertheless, even after a lapse of several years, he couldn't help but wondering about Sai's previous question. Somehow, the tension of curiosity still lingered in the air, forged by persistence of imperishable memories. Sai never got the chance to hear his true answer, for Hikaru was late—already too late. Fusion of regret and sorrow pierced through and through, all of because one person that had become his everything; the sole existence who would always inhabit the core of his heart.

In all conscience, Hikaru could no longer deny that his fondest hope was to be with Sai once more. His presence meant the whole universe to him, a safe haven where eternal solace could be found. A world filled with perpetual warmth, comfort and acceptance.

Thus far, it was still difficult to find the exact term to depict the nature of their bond. But, in the end, after Hikaru thought about it over and over again, he strongly believed that _**love**_ would be appropriate.

* * *

Blazing determination ignited a pair of emerald eyes. One promise had been waiting to be fulfilled.

_Sai, watch me. Someday, I'll attain the Hand of God for you._


End file.
